An air seeder is an agricultural implement also called a planter or seeder and it is used to plant a seed crop in a large field. Air seeders include an air cart including hoppers for seed and fertilizer. An air stream created by a fan mounted on the air cart blows air through delivery tubes connected to the hoppers. Seed and fertilizer are metered out from the hoppers and enter the delivery tubes where the seed and fertilizer are carried by the air stream and deposited across the field. Openers pulled through the field soil make the opening where the seed and fertilizer are placed.
A problem exists from the tires of the air cart compacting the soil and leaving tire tracks comprised of a strips of compressed soil. The seed planted by the air seeder located within these strips of compressed soil are less likely to germinate as a result of being soil compacted as the tires of the air cart rolls across the planted seed. Accordingly, a need exists that solves the problem of soil compaction by the tires of the air cart rolling over planted seed.